


Darf ich dich Vater nennen

by tyomawrites



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: 13 year old is already killing Roman shits, Adopted Children, Agron has a new little sister, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I mean it, Other, She spends too much time with Agron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Spartacus</p><p>Spartacus finds a 13 year old girl whose brother (who was looking after her) died when they burnt down the arena of Capua. The Thracian adopts little Syrin as his daughter. (AU)</p><p> </p><p>Title is in German because my OFC is German. It translates to 'Can I call you father?' Thanks to BlackBirdAolen for correcting me about the title. I don't speak German, not even a teeny tiny bit, but I can say "my name is" yeah.... that's it. I'm experimenting with this shiz. Well. Alright. Thanks. </p><p>Thanks again to BlackBirdAolen. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darf ich dich Vater nennen

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this too happen I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to BlackBirdAolen for correcting me about the title. I don't speak German, not even a teeny tiny bit, but I can say "my name is" yeah.... that's it.

 

“Speak, or find yourself without tongue.” Crixus growled, the girl sprawled on the floor with a dagger in her hand, whimpered and withdrew, curling into a slight ball.

 

“Crixus.” Spartacus called, giving him a look of disapproval. “Leave the girl alone. She is only a child.”

 

The Gaul shot a glared at the girl, nodding his head slightly at Spartacus, before stalking out in disgust.

 

“Who are you?” Spartacus asked, kneeling next to the girl.

 

“M-my name is Syrin.” She stuttered, feeling afraid.

 

“And how old are you little one?”

 

“Thirteen.” She whimpered.

 

“Are you German little one? Or Thracian?” He asked softly, kindly. “Or do you hail from Galia?”

 

“German, my brother was a Thracian.” She said carefully.

 

“Brother?”

 

“He’s gone now, he died in the arena when it was burnt down.”

 

“Where are your mother and father?”

 

“My vater is dead, our Dominus beat him to death. I don’t know who my mutter is.” She told him.

 

“I have a friend, who is also German, he lost his brother to. Would you like to meet him?” Spartacus asked.

 

“Gratitude. It would be an honour.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Sorry it's short, I was planning the story, didn't have time to write the actual intro. **

 


End file.
